1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal remote control apparatus, a system for controlling a universal remote control, and a method for the same based on a batch instruction, and more particularly, to a universal remote control apparatus, a system for controlling a universal remote control, and a method for the same based on a batch instruction, in which at least one device is selected using a pointing scheme performed by a user, and a standard control command is acquired from the selected device, thereby automatically generating the batch instruction.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a remote control is an electronic device used for the remote operation of a machine. Commonly, the electronic devices controlled by the remote controls have their own remote controls, and the remote controls are used to issue control commands at a distance from a device to be controlled through infrared (IR) signals and via radio signals using frequencies. However, as a number of devices to be controlled increases, the handling and management of each corresponding remote control for the devices are accompanied by a considerable need for attentiveness and increased burdens owing to an increase in a number of corresponding remote controls. Specifically, when the devices to be controlled have mechanical properties different from one another, instinctive and effective control for the devices is difficult to be performed due to differences in user interfaces of the corresponding remote controls. Also, when the devices to be controlled are manufactured by different manufacturers, their compatibility with other applications becomes impossible. Accordingly, each remote control for each device to be controlled is needed to control each device, as necessary, even though users are suffering from inconvenience and burdens due to the increase in the number of remote controls.
In this regard, in order to overcome the above described-problems, the manufacturers of the electronic devices have been developed a universal remote control capable of controlling their own manufacturer's various products with one remote control, however, in order to use a batch instruction function, a user has to disadvantageously connect the universal remote control to an external device such as a Personal Computer (PC) to generate the batch instruction, and then update programmed results in the universal remote control or establish required batch instructions one by one using an input/output (I/O) interface of the universal remote control.
Also, even while a device is being controlled by a conventional remote control, a user has to alternatively monitor the remote control and the device to verify whether the device is normally controlled by the conventional remote control.